A conventional imaging module having a bracket for mounting to an automobile or the like has, for example, the following construction.
Specifically, the imaging module comprises a front case which is configured to mount a lens unit on a subject side thereof and is configured to install an imaging substrate, mounting an imaging device thereon, at a position on a side opposite to the subject side with the imaging device facing the lens unit, a rear case which is mounted to the front case and configured to seal the imaging substrate in an interior space between the rear case and the front case, and a bracket mounted to the rear case.
In the conventional imaging module constructed as described above, the front case and the rear case are mounted to each other with first screws, and further, the rear case and the bracket are mounted to each other with second screws. And, the first screws and the second screws are respectively screwed into separate screw-fastening portions.